warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Bomenschaduw
Bomenschaduw is een donkerbruine kater met een witte buik en gele ogen. Biografie: Bomenkit werd geboren in het begin van Nieuwblad en zijn leven zag er voorspoedig uit. Zijn ouders, Wilgenvacht en Tijgerwolk, waren eerst niet zo zeker of ze wel kinderen wilden, maar toen hij geboren werd wilde Wilgenvacht niets lievers. Tijgerwolk aan de andere kant was nog steeds niet overtuigd en was dan ook haast nooit in de kraamkamer te vinden. Na een maan werd Muskit geboren, maar helaas stierf haar moeder vlak erna aan bloedverlies. Wilgenvacht had maar één kit te voeden en bood zich daarom meteen aan om Muskit onder haar hoede te nemen. Dit vond Bomenkit echt heel leuk, want doordat zijn vader nooit aandacht aan hem besteedde voelde hij zich vaak erg eenzaam en nu was Muskit er om hem op te beuren. Ze kregen een sterke band en hadden ze een echte broeder-zuster relatie. Vijf manen later werd hij een leerling gemaakt. Vossenklaver, één van de beste mentoren in de Clan, werd zijn mentor en Bomenpoot was erg blij. Snelpoot en Grijspoot waren zijn medeleerlingen en Muspoot was er na een maan ook bij. Hij vond een echte vriend in Snelpoot, maar die was al langer vrienden met Grijspoot en trok daarom ook wat meer met hem op. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij zich (alweer) wat eenzaam voelde. Maar Vossenklaver had dat ook gezien en liet hem daarom zoveel mogelijk contact maken met anderen. Op Grote Vergaderingen werd hij voorgesteld aan leerlingen van de andere Clans en zo kwam hij langzamerhand van zijn eenzaamheid af. Nadat Grijspoot en Snelpoot krijgers waren gemaakt en de namen Grijspels en Snelsprong droegen, waren intussen ook Keverpoot, Kleefpoot, Spreeuwpoot en Heemstpoot erbij gekomen. Bomenpoot merkte dat hij steeds meer werd opgemerkt in de Clan, hij was dan ook een uitstekende vechter. Zelfs de oudere krijgers praatte met hem. Zijn medeleerlingen hadden veel respect voor hem en de Clan groeide. Hij had zichzelf dan ook voorgenomen om altijd aardig te zijn tegen wie dan ook, zodat niemand zich ooit meer eenzaam zou voelen. Toch probeerde Bomenpoot nog altijd bij Snelsprong en Grijspels te horen, maar Snelsprong was mentor van Keverpoot en Grijspels was verliefd op Hulstbloem, dus die besteedde nog minder aandacht aan hem. Gelukkig had hij zelf ook zijn afleiding. Hij was vanaf het moment dat hij zijn oogjes open had al verliefd geweest op Zonvloed en ze brachten nu ook veel meer tijd samen door. Zijn gevoelens groeiden en hij vertelde haar wat hij voor haar voelde. Zonvloed was eerst nog niet heel zeker over een relatie met hem, maar wist al snel dat ze kits met hem wilde. Hij werd een krijger gemaakt en twee manen later was Zonvloed in verwachting. Bomenschaduw, die vol trots zijn nieuwe naam droeg, was heel erg blij en hij vroeg zich af waarom de SterrenClan hem zo goed gezind was. Ook ging Hulstbloem naar de kraamkamer, wat betekende dat Bomenschaduw en Grijspels nu eindelijk iets hadden om over te praten, en dat deden ze ook. Hij merkte dat de kater volwassener was geworden en hem niet meer buiten sloot. Hij, Snelsprong en Grijspels werden goede maatjes, maar toch kon Bomenschaduw zijn vroegere eenzaamheid niet vergeten. Helaas werd zijn geluk gebroken. Er brak een ruzie uit tussen de HemelClan en de DonderClan en het liep uit tot een bloederig gevecht. De strijd werd afgebroken door een verschrikkelijke storm, die uiteindelijk zelfs de Brullende Storm werd genoemd. Maar dat hielp niet met het terug brengen van de doden. Zwartbloem, Donkernacht en Bomenschaduws bloedeigen vader, Tijgerwolk waren gestorven en heel de Clan zat in een dip. Een maan later vertrok Wilgenvacht samen met Goudbloesem naar de oudsten. Zijn moeder was niet meer wie ze geweest was en het maakte hem heel erg verdrietig door haar zo te zien. Maar in diezelfde maan was Zonvloed ook bevallen van een poesje, zijn dochter, die ze Veldenkit noemden. Hij had zich voorgenomen om de beste vader ooit te worden en als je het aan Veldenzang vraagt is dat hem gelukt. Hij en zijn eerste dochter hadden een erg goede band en ze was het lichtpuntje in een duistere tijd. Want niet veel later stierven er heel wat katten. Lynxhart, IJzelster, Wilgenvacht, IJswolk en nog meer. Bomenschaduw vond het wel jammer dat hij nooit werd uitgekozen om een mentor te worden, want dat zou er ook voor zorgen dat hij nooit commandant zou worden, en dat wilde hij best graag. Er werden vele kittens geboren, maar Roodster koos hem maar niet. Een paar seizoenen later brak de Grote Oorlog uit en in diezelfde maan kreeg hij zijn tweede dochter, Vonkkit. Ze deed hem heel erg denken aan haar moeder en opnieuw vervulde hij zijn rol als vader. Opnieuw zag het er weer redelijk goed uit voor de DonderClan, maar de Bladkaal duurde dat seizoen erg lang, wat er voor zorgde dat de DonderClan nog lang erna, erg zwak was. Er brak een groot gevecht uit tussen de HemelClan en WindClan en de RivierClan en DonderClan. Zijn geliefde partner, Zonvloed stierf en hij voelde zich verslagen. Dagen at hij niks en rouwde hij in zijn nest. Hij snauwde iedereen die in zijn buurt kwam weg en sprak met niemand. En toen was het eindelijk zover. Hij werd verkozen als mentor voor Roodpoot. Zijn jonge leerling hielp hem uit zijn depressie en Bomenschaduw begon een nieuw deel van zijn leven. Hij had al snel door dat Roodpoot verliefd was op zijn medeleerling, Slangenpoot, en hielp hem haar te versieren. Het voelde goed en hij dacht even weer terug aan zijn tijd met Zonvloed. Zijn eigen dochter, Vonkpoot werd krijger en hij was weer gelukkig. Ook werden Roodgloed en Slangentand partners en zijn vroegere leerling bleef nog altijd bij hem langskomen. Roodgloed was een echte zoon voor hem geworden. Toen begon De Stilte en was er chaos binnen de Clans. Bomenschaduw deed zijn best om de kalmte te bewaren, maar toen Roodster zijn geloof in de SterrenClan verloor was het afgelopen. Er kwamen voor een lange tijd geen nieuwe kits bij en de DonderClan had geen leerlingen meer. Uiteindelijk bracht zijn mentor, Vossenklaver, hoop en beviel van Snorkit. Langzamerhand kwam het weer goed, maar het kostte de Clan wel tijd om te herstellen. Maar Roodster uitte zijn woede op de HemelClan en opnieuw kwam er een verschrikkelijk gevecht wat de Clan weer achterliet in depressie. Nadat De Stilte was afgelopen ging zijn dochter, Vonkspikkel naar de kraamkamer en beviel van Ochtendkit. Bomenschaduw was trots om een opa te zijn en besloot toen dat hij geen commandant meer wilde zijn. Dat zou hem te druk maken met andere dingen en hij zou geen tijd meer over hebben voor zijn familie. Na een tijdje werd hij mentor van Bloemenpoot en weer veroorzaakte dat een super sterke band met een nieuw iemand. Helaas verongelukte zijn leerling en kon voor een paar manen niet meer trainen. En toen Bloemenpoot eraan dacht om medicijnkat te worden, heeft hij er alles aangedaan om ervoor te zorgen dat dat niet zou gebeuren. Gelukkig kreeg hij zijn zin en mocht hij verder gaan met het trainen van zijn leerling. Bloemenpoot werd Bloemenvacht en Bomenschaduw was trots. Intussen merkte hij wel dat hij ouder werd. Hij had de Clan dan ook voor vele seizoenen goed gediend en had er de volste vertrouwen in dat het weer goed zou komen met de DonderClan. Binnenkort zal hij naar de oudsten moeten vertrekken, maar hij zit er de laatste tijd niet meer zo tegenop. Hij zal al zijn avonturen vertellen aan de kits en IJsspikkel, die zijn beste vriendin was gewoden. En hij zou zijn goede vrienden, Snelsprong, die er, nadat Zonvloed was overleden, altijd voor hem was geweest en beste vrienden waren geworden en Grijspels snel willen bijwonen in het oudstenhol. Uiterlijk: Hij is een langharige donkerbruine kater met hier en daar wat grijze plukken en een witte buik, borst en een klein beetje op zijn neus. Hij heeft gele ogen die van normale grote zijn. Zijn oren zijn iets boven gemiddeld, wat niet betekend dat hij beter kan horen want dat kan hij zeker niet, maar dat komt vooral door de leeftijd. Hij heeft een lange, langharige staart die hem soms wat irriteert. Hij is groot en sterk met grote, krachtige poten. Zijn klauwen mogen dan niet meer de scherpste zijn (wat ze ook nooit geweest zijn) maar hij kan een paar flinke klappen uitdelen. Karakter: Bomenschaduw is een aardige, slimme kater. Hij is meestal serieus , maar kan goed tegen een goed en leuk grapje. Waar hij niet tegen kan is pesten en hij wordt dan ook onmiddellijk boos als katten het doen. En dat wil je niet, want als hij boos is moet je hem wel heel veel prooi geven om het goed te maken. Hij is een echte prater en lost alles vaak ook eerder op met woorden dan met daden. Bomenschaduw is altijd al goed met leerlingen geweest en door zijn kalme, maar toch ook strenge, karakter houdt hij zijn leerlingen goed in bedwang. Ook nadat ze krijgers zijn geworden gaat hij maar al te graag met hun om. Hij is zorgzame vader die zoveel mogelijk tijd wil doorbrengen met zijn kits en partner. Hij leert hun graag nieuwe spelletjes en af en toe wat vaardigheden. Als hij zijn prooi met iemand deelt, is het meestal met zijn familie. Hij toont niet graag een teken van zwakte en zal daarom zijn uiterste best doen om zolang mogelijk zijn krijgerstaken te vervullen. Maar hij weet dat hij binnenkort zal moeten rusten, zodat de jongere generaties het van hem over kunnen nemen. Maar hij ziet het vertellen van grootste avonturen ook als een krijgerstaak die hij maar al te graag doet. Hij kan erg kieskeurig zijn en wil graag alles perfect hebben. Relaties: Familie: Ouders: Tijgerwolk, zijn vader, was erg vaak druk bezig om voor zijn Clan te zorgen in alle nodige vormen. Hij ging maar al te graag mee op patrouilles en zat nooit stil. Helaas had hij daardoor geen tijd met de kleine Bomenkit, wat hun band niet al te sterk maakte. Bomenkit merkte dat zijn vader niet zo erg van kits hield, want toen hij Bomenpoot werd, bracht hij veel meer tijd met zijn zoon door. Helaas stierf hij in een bloederig gevecht met de HemelClan, vlak nadat Bomenpoot krijger was gemaakt. Bomenschaduw heeft het altijd zielig gevonden voor zijn vader dat hij niet zijn ambitieuze doel van commandant zijn heeft kunnen bereiken. Met zijn moeder, Wilgenvacht, had hij wel een sterke band. Hij droomde er al vaak van dat hij samen met zijn moeder op vele patrouilles zou gaan en samen zouden strijden. Helaas ging dit niet door want vlak nadat hij krijger was geworden, vertrok zijn moeder naar het oudstenhol, de depressie waaronder Wilgenvacht leed, wat te maken zou kunnen hebben met Tijgerwolks dood, heeft haar vroege stop van het krijgerschap kunnen veroorzaken. Niet heel veel later overleed ze door ouderdom, ook een beetje door zwakte, dus heeft ze toch een goede keus gemaakt. Nestgenoten: Bomenschaduw heeft geen eigen nestgenoten, ook geen oudere, hij was het eerste nestje van Wilgenvacht en Tijgerwolk. Zijn ouder hebben erg lang getwijfeld of ze kits wilde, maar in het belang van de Clan, die moest groeien hebben ze het toch een poging gewaagd. Nadat Wilgenvacht helemaal overwonnen was door de lieve oogjes van Bomenkit, nam ze ook zonder enige tegenstribbeling Muskit onder haar hoede. Muskit en Bomenkit brachten veel tijd samen door, wat ze nog steeds doen, en hij ziet haar als een echte zus waar hij altijd op kan rekenen. Partner: Zonvloed is de enige kat op wie hij ooit verliefd is geworden. Bomenschaduw had sinds kit af aan al veel bewondering voor de stoere poes. Uiteindelijk kreeg hij een bevestiging dat ze hem ook leuk vond en op dezelfde dag dat hij krijger werd, vertrok Zonvloed, in verwachting van hem, naar de kraamkamer. Jongen: Vonkster doet hem het meest denken aan Zonvloed, niet qua uiterlijk, maar vooral om het innerlijk. Hij heeft een goede band met haar die met de dag sterker werd. Ze plaagden elkaar veel en hadden veel lol met elkaar. Ze gaan vaak, samen met Veldenzang, nog op jacht of oefenen wat vechttechnieken. Veldenzang leek meer op hem zelf, en dat beviel hem wel. Ze kregen een sterke band en begrepen elkaar goed. Zelfs nu is Veldenzang nog altijd dol op de verhalen die hij vertelt. Opleiding: Mentor: Vossenklaver was een hele vriendelijke poes en een uitstekende mentor. Nadat hij krijger was geworden, gingen ze nog veel met elkaar om. Tijdens gevecht vond je hun vaak samen, strijdend zij aan zij. Leerlingen: Van zijn leerling Roodgloed heeft hij altijd gehouden als de zoon die hij nooit had. Hij hielp de jonge kater op weg naar een echte krijger. Maar niet alleen leerde hij Roodgloed vecht- en jachttechnieken, ook hielp hij de verliefde kat met het versieren van zijn grote liefde, Slangentand. Hij had altijd al veel respect voor de optimistische Bloemenvacht, al helemaal toen ze haar poot brak. Hij was niet normaal blij dat de jonge schildpadpoes besloot om nog steeds de weg van een krijger te volgen. Anderen: Snelsprong is niet altijd al zijn beste vriend geweest, maar naarmate ze ouder werden groeide hun relatie, zeker omdat Snelsprong altijd voor hem klaar stond nadat Zonvloed was overleden. Het was een lollige kater en ze hadden een hele hechte band. Nu zien ze elkaar een stuk minder en is de oudere kater een stuk chagrijniger geworden. Je ziet Bomenschaduw ook vaak samen met IJsspikkel. Ze praten graag samen en trainen soms ook nog samen. Hij vindt IJsspikkel een hele fijne, gezellige poes. Vaardigheden: Jachttechnieken: Bomenschaduw is een geduldige jager die vaak met iets diks terug komt. In Nieuwblad en Groenblad is hij erg kieskeurig en als de prooi niet aan alle eisen voldoet, gaat hij zijn energie er niet aan verspillen, wat vele maar dom vinden, maar daar trekt hij zich niks van aan. In Bladval en Bladkaal weet hij echter wel beter en neemt alle prooi mee die op zijn pad terecht komt. Vechttechnieken: Ook is Bomenschaduw een geweldige vechter. Hij lijkt te weten wat zijn tegenstander gaat doen en geeft zelfs tips nadat hij de slagen heeft ontweken, dit verward sommige katten van de andere Clans vaak waardoor ze niet weten wat ze overkomt. Bomenschaduw schakelt snel over en geeft ze een flinke mep, de meeste denken niet twee keer naar voordat ze keihard wegrennen met hun staart tussen hun poten. Hij geniet er echt van, het is hem een plezier, daarom gaat hij ook vaak de strijd aan met de jonge katten. Wat nu met zijn oude leeftijd heus wel kan, vindt hij. Medicijnkattechnieken: Hij weet een klein beetje hoe sommige kruiden ruiken en heten, maar echt medicijnkattechnieken heeft hij niet. Trivia: *In Opkomende Donder vermeldt Donderpoot dat Musvleugel ouder is dan Bomenschaduw, hij weet niet dat Bomenschaduw een maan eerder is geboren dan Musvleugel *Hij wil pas op het laatste moment naar het oudstenhol, hij wil genieten van zijn leven en niet alleen maar saai in een hol zitten. Verschijningen Novelles |-|Ochtenddauws Teken = Hij komt niet voor in Ochtenddauws Teken, wel staat hij genoteerd bij De Clans Het Nieuwe Pad |-|Opkomende Donder Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Personages Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Krijgskatten Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; DonderClankatten Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Oudsten